Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 043
なる 「デニス」 | romaji = Kareinaru Ryūgakusei "Denisu" | japanese translated = The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis" | japanese air date = February 15, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = | japanese ending = Future fighter! | screenwriter = Ryou Tamura | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Momoko Makiuchi }} "The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis"" is the forty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 15, 2015. Featured Duels Dennis Macfield and Yuya Sakaki vs. Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda Dennis has 4000 LP remaining, 4 cards in his hand, and controls no monsters or Set cards. Yuya has 200 LP remaining, 3 cards in his hand, and controls no monsters or Set cards. Ken has 4000 LP remaining, 1 card in his hand, and controls in Attack Position, "Pendulum Statue Purple Sword" ( 11) and "Pendulum Statue Purple Shield" ( 5) in the Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards. Makoto has 4000 LP remaining, 1 card in his hand, and controls in Attack Position, "Pendulum Statue Purple Sword" ( 11) and "Pendulum Statue Purple Shield" ( 5) in the Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards. Turn 3: Ken In response to the effect of Makoto's , Dennis has activated the effect of "Performage Damajuggler", letting him discard it to reduce the effect damage to 0, thus saving Yuya. The effect of "Performage Damajuggler" also negates the effect of "Fuujin", so it can no longer inflict effect damage. Because he wasn't part of the Duel and interfered, Dennis receives a penalty of 2000 LP (Dennis: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 4: Dennis Makoto finds and activates the Action Card "Flame Ball", which would inflict 200 damage to Yuya. Yuya also finds an Action Card and attempts to activate it, but Dennis interrupts him by activating the effect of in his hand, as an effect that would inflict effect damage was activated. It Special Summons itself from his hand and reduces the effect damage to 0. Ken also finds and activates another "Flame Ball". Yuya attempts to activate his Action Card, but Dennis interrupts him again by Special Summoning another copy of "Flameater" from his hand via its own effect, thus preventing the effect damage. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. Its effect reduces any effect damage lower than or equal to its ATK to 0. Turn 5: Yuya Yuya places "Pendulum Statue Red Angel" in the left Pendulum Zone ( 7) and "Pendulum Statue Red Devil" in the right Pendulum Zone ( 1). He Pendulum Summons and from his hand in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. Dennis activates the other effect of "Trapeze Magician", detaching an Overlay Unit to allow a monster to attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn. Dennis selects "Dark Rebellion". Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster his opponent controls and add that amount to its own ATK. He selects "Fuujin" as the first target ("Fuujin": 3000 → 1500/2200) ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 4000/2000). Yuya activates the effect again, this time targeting "Raijin" ("Raijin": 3000 → 1500/2200, "Dark Rebellion": 4000 → 5500/2000). "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys both "Fuujin" and "Raijin" (Makoto: 4000 → 0 LP, Ken: 4000 → 0 LP). Gong Strong and Zuzu Boyle vs. Halil and Olga Gong has 2400 LP remaining, 2 cards in his hand, and controls in Attack Position and no Set cards. Zuzu has 800 LP remaining, 4 cards in her hand, and controls "Pendulum Statue White Butterfly" ( 3) in her right Pendulum Zone and no other monsters or Set cards. Halil has 4000 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls and in Attack Position, "Pendulum Statue White Flower" ( 9) and "Pendulum Statue Red Devil" ( 1) in his Pendulum Zones, "Spell-Absorbing Lamp" and 1 Set card. Olga has 2600 LP remaining, 1 card in her hand, and controls and and 1 Set card. Olga's turn Olga tunes the Level 4 "Blizzard Wolf" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Polar Penguin" to Synchro Summon the Level 7 in Attack Position. "Iceberg Narwhal" attacks Zuzu directly, but Yuzu activates the Action Card "Blind Blizzard" to end the Battle Phase. As her opponent activated a Spell or Trap Card while "Narwhal" is battling, Olga activates its effect, negating and destroying it. Gong activates the effect of "Torch", making it the attack target. The attack continues and due to the second effect of "Torch", it is not destroyed by battle (Gong: 2400 → 200 LP). Gong's turn Gong Normal Summons . He then Special Summons by sending "Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji" to his Graveyard via the effect of "Trumpeter" as there are no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard. Gong tunes his Level 3 "Gigagloves" and Level 1 "Torch" with his Level 2 Tuner monster "Trumpeter" to Synchro Summon the Level 6 in Defense Position. Since it was Synchro Summoned while there were no Spell/Trap Cards in Gong's Graveyard, he activates its effect, destroying all Spell/Trap Cards Olga and Halil control. The effect of "Spell-Absorbing Lamp" activates because it left the field, meaning that "White Flower" returns to Zuzu's hand. Since "Red Devil" left the field, its effect that increased the ATK of "Fire Jinn" expires ("Fire Jinn": 2600 → 2400). Due to the effect of "Ogre Shutendoji", it can attack while in Defense Position, using its DEF for damage calculation. "Ogre Shutendoji" attacks and destroys "Fire Jinn" (Halil: 4000 → 3900 LP). Since it was destroyed by battle, Halil activates its effect by Tributing "Purple Lamp", destroying "Ogre Shutendoji" and inflicting 600 damage to Gong (Gong: 200 → 0 LP). Olga activates the second effect of "Iceberg Narwhal", inflicting the same amount of damage to Zuzu as effect damage was inflicted (Zuzu: 800 → 200 LP). Zuzu's turn Zuzu draws "Pianissimo". She places "White Flower" in the left Pendulum Zone ( 9). She Pendulum Summons and from her hand in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Soprano", allowing her to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using "Soprano" and other monsters she controls and from her hand as Fusion Material Monsters. She fuses "Mozarta" and "Soprano" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Iceberg Narwhal". Zuzu activates "Pianissimo", which reduces the ATK of "Bloom Diva" to 100 ("Bloom Diva": 1000 → 100/2000) and it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. Due to the effect of "Bloom Diva", since it is battling a Special Summoned monster, "Iceberg Narwhal" is destroyed and Olga receives the battle damage (Olga: 2600 → 0 LP). Zuzu then activates "De-Fusion", returning "Bloom Diva" to her Extra Deck and Special Summoning " Mozarta" and "Soprano" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. "Soprano" and "Mozarta" attack Halil directly (Halil: 3900 → 2500 → 0 LP). Shay vs. Ashley, Bram and Carl At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Shay controls in Attack Position. Shay's turn "Rise Falcon" attacks (Ashley: ? → 0 LP, Bram: ? → 0 LP, Carl: ? → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * Throughout the Duel, some cards are shown with the old card backings. Notes